My Little Chibi Fox, Raven, and Raccoon
by LadyOfSlytherin101
Summary: The war is over. Peace is brought back. Plans for a brighter future have been planned. And yet Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara have vanished without a trace. They have been given another chance to have a happier childhood and have to love and family they've wanted with a young woman from our world. She loves them all deeply as her own children. And she won't give them up without a fight.


_My Little Chibi Fox_

_The war was over. Many lives had been lost in that awful war. Families and comrades had been torn apart, never to see another sunrise. But it was not all in vain. Former enemy villages forged new friendships and alliances when they had been fighting side by side under one symbol. Many plans were made to bring peace to the Shinobi world. A better future was in sight._

_And yet, something was wrong. The hero of the war, Naruto Uzumaki, was missing…._

* * *

_Roseglen Orphanage_

"Thanks for coming Michi. I know it was a long drive out here but I wouldn't have asked you to come if I didn't think you were the right one." My friend Hana said as she led me down the hallways of the Orphanage.

"It's no problem Hana. I was planning on coming down anyway to see you. So tell me more about this new addition of yours."

"Well there's not much to tell you about him Michi. No one knows who he is or where he came from. He just came out of nowhere! One second he wasn't there and the next he was standing there out in the yard. We of course brought him in and asked who he was and where he was from. He told us the strangest things! He said his name was Naruto Uzumaki and he was from the Village Hidden in the Leaves and he was going to Hokage, whatever that is! He's a bundle of energy and a prankster. All harmless of course but annoying. None of the other children will play with him. We filed reports and no one has stopped by to claim him. We waited the length of time required and then put him as adoptable. But none of the parents who stop by to adopt want him. He's been here for nearly 2 months now and he's become withdrawn. I'm worried about him. If anyone can bring him out again it's you! That is if you don't mind taking him. You're the only one I can think of that can give him a good home."

"It's no trouble Hana. My house is rather empty if you don't count Bugaboo. Besides it will be nice to have a child around. Now you said his name is Uzumaki? Naruto Uzumaki?" I asked even more curious than before about this little boy.

"Well that's the name he gave us and since we couldn't find any record of him, that's what we been calling him. He really is rather sweet"

"What does he look like?"

"Well he has bright blond hair and blue eyes. But what's rather strange is that he has 3 marks on each cheek almost like whiskers. When he first arrived, we thought that they were fake but we tried wiping them off and they wouldn't come off!"

"You don't say?" I mused.

Hana led me over to a window that overlooked the play yard where about 20 children were playing except for one. A little boy sat by himself on a swing under a tree. From where I was standing, he looked sad and lonely. He watched the other children play with a look that spoke of how much he wanted to be included. Like Hana had said, he had 3 whisker marks on each cheek. He looked no older than four and was absolutely adorable. My heart went out to the poor young thing.

"Hana? May I go out and meet him?" I asked turning to my brunette friend.

She smiled at me and nodded before leading the way outside. The second I set foot out there, all the children turned and looked at me, trying to get my attention. I didn't pay them any mind as I walked up to Naruto and crouched down so I was eye level with him.

"Hello." I said softly with a smile.

He looked up at me startled and looked around to see if I was talking to someone else and when he saw no one else around, he turned back to me and pointed at himself as if to ask, "Me?"

I smiled gently at him and held out my hand. "Hi. I'm Michiko Ishigami. What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." He said shyly as he took my hand.

"Hi Naruto. It's nice to me you. Tell me. Do you want a family?"

He looked up at me with hope in his eyes. "I sure do! Believe it!"

I chuckled at his rather enthusiastic reply. "Well my friend Hana, the lady who works here called me and asked me to come see you. She's told a lot about you and all of it good from my perspective. So I was wondering if you would be willing to give me a shot. I'll come by every day and we can get to know each other. I like you already. And if you like me and want to stay with me, I'll adopt you. But if you don't want me to that's fine."

He looked excited for a few moments before his eyes dimmed. "You don't want me. None of the other parents did. They thought I was too wild or a freak."

My eyes flashed in anger towards those people. They judged him before getting to know him. Even here he couldn't escape people hating him. Well I was determined to give him a good home and a proper childhood with all the love he could ever want or need.

"Then they lucked out. They don't see how sweet and quiet you can be. I'm willing to try. Are you?"

He was silent for a few moments before looking up at me with fire behind his eyes. "You bet!"

I chuckled and held up the pinky of my right hand. "Then let's promise to try our hardest!"

"Yeah!" Naruto said happily as he linked his pinky with mine sealing the promise.

And thus began the visits that would soon lead me to adopting Naruto Uzumaki..


End file.
